Desolation
by Snowrosex3
Summary: ACTUAL SEQUEL TO DARKNESS. After witnessing a horrifying spectacle, Ikuto knew he was going to die before the sun rose again. However, he was wrong. Instead, he wakes up to find a certain someone caring for him. Rated T for some suggestive content.


Hey guys. So...I lied. This is the actual sequel to "Darkness" and not the other little story that came out of who knows where. I'm still in my writer's block prison but I've been feeling depressed and stuff, so I guess my imagination took that route and got out. =D Well, anyways, enjoy!

* * *

In spite of my morbid thoughts and broken heart, I did not die during the night as I had incorrectly foreseen. Instead, my eyes burned at the glaring rays of the rising sun, another reminder that I existed only to suffer.

Still I had a small hope in me that I was nearing my end, that my wearied and desolate spirit would finally forsake this cursed body of mine which bound me to life and free itself from the unbearable truths that had plagued me.

My mouth opened. A breath of air puffed out in a small sigh. No, I concluded dejectedly. I am still alive. I am still alive because this is my punishment, to suffer, to suffer endlessly as I watch her be taken by another. My one angel. My one love.

I felt something wet hit the palm of my right hand. Mystified, I reach up tentatively toward the source of the wetness. I bumped into something wet soon enough, my eyes. I sighed again. Another reminder. More heartbreak.

With enormous effort, I managed to open my eyes to a slit. Everything was blurry. Not surprising. Tears were still leaking out of them. Slowly, I let them close again, until darkness was all I could see.

Only this time, the darkness was not my sanctuary. Images flitted past the sea of black. Random images at first. Waves of the sea. A bird chirping on a tree. A golden-haired boy running and laughing.

They slowly became more distinct and more centered. A pink head of hair. A pink-haired girl with a red face. A pink-haired girl with tears flowing down her cheeks. A pink-haired girl breathing softly under the moonlight. A pink-haired girl singing with her eyes closed. A pink-haired girl yelling angrily. A pink-haired girl staring at me with worry in her eyes.

My eyes snapped open. My chest heaved. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts so much. Does anyone truly deserve this kind of punishment? It was torture! It was hell!

No…it was worse than hell.

**xoxoxoxo**

I blinked. The sun was an orange bulb in the sky. Hours had passed in nearly a blink of an eye, but every second seemed to drag on for an eternity. Every second felt like a thousand years of pain and suffering.

I ran a finger across my body, slowly settling it down above my heart. It hurts. It hurts with every beating of my heart. It was a wonder that my heart was still beating at all.

A concise question suddenly appeared in my head for the first time in hours. It was something I should have asked when I first awoke. Where am I?

A glance around the room, which I had not even seen until now, told me much about what I needed to know. This place was money.

I was lying on a wide, plush sofa in the middle of the room. A 74" LCD screen TV faced opposite of the sofa. Around the upper corners of the room, near the roof, several lights cast a soft glow in the ever darkening room. Small speakers hung adjacent to the lights, giving the room a true surround sound experience.

Before I could muse any more, I heard the lock click. Out of instinct, I shot up, only to be forced down again by the painful and erratic beating of my heart. I clenched my teeth, the pain being too much to hide.

As I heard footsteps approach the room, I could only pray for my heart to give out quick.

"Ikuto?"

A soft voice reached my ears. So familiar. So familiar…

"Ikuto…"

I gasped, the pain in my chest forgotten momentarily. How could I have forgotten? How could I have forgotten her voice? My eyes snapped open.

A blond girl was the first thing that my eyes focused on. The familiar pigtails. The colorful and flashy clothing. The look of worry and love on her face…

"Utau," I managed to rasp before the darkness claimed my consciousness again.

**xoxoxoxo**

Once again, my spirit stubbornly refused to forsake my devastated body. I awoke again when I felt parts of my hair being smoothed and brushed by soft, warm fingers. This time, however, my eyes refused to open, trapping me in between the realm of reality and darkness.

I moved my left hand slowly up toward the direction of my face. Halfway there, I felt the soft, warm hand that had been stroking my hair catch my hand. To my surprise, it was wet.

"Ikuto…" I heard her whisper, her voice cracking with sorrow.

Her voice strummed the strings of guilt in my heart. How long has it been since I had last seen her, my own sister? All these years of wandering and I haven't even contacted her once.

My heart wrenched at the sound of her quiet sobs. No matter what…no matter what, she will always be my sister. She will always be someone whom I love.

I reached up with my right hand and gently stroked her cheek. It was wet, but soft. Pushing myself, I cupped her cheek in my palm and slowly wiped away the tears from her eyes with my thumb.

"Ikuto…"

My heartstrings twanged again with guilt. It was obvious in her voice. I had hurt her to a nearly insurmountable extent.

And all the while, I prayed for my spirit to take leave of my body. Then…I felt it. Something happened.

"Utau," I whispered again, pleased that I had not fainted this time.

I slowly lifted my head from her warm lap. Groaning inwardly, I managed to sit upright on the sofa. My eyes, however, remained closed.

My mind grew hazy and I felt myself losing control of my limbs. Still, I continued to move, to reach out to her.

My hands cupped her cheeks gently, wiping away the continuous flow of tears from her eyes. I leaned in.

"Utau…" I breathed. "Utau…"

"Ikuto…"she whispered in reply, the pain very sharp and evident in her voice. Something in me snapped. I had lost control.

"Utau…" I whispered in her ear. I slowly ran my hands down her face, neck, arms. They stopped at her hands, holding hers gently as if they were precious diamonds.

"Utau…"

With eyes still closed, I leaned in and touched my lips to hers.

Without a doubt, they were one of the softest and sweetest that I have ever tasted. The natural lust inside of me grew, encouraged and fueled by the darkness of the room and in myself. I wanted more.

My tongue drove past her succulent lips, and for the first time, I tasted her. She did not resist. Instead, she pressed her body against me, exciting me even further.

The pain. The guilt. The torture. The heartbreak. All forgotten. My heart beat quicker and quicker as my blood raced through my body. I only wanted…I only need one thing…her.

Her left bra strap quickly slid down the smooth skin of her arm.

**xoxoxoxo**

Once again, the glaring sunlight hit my eyes, its white rays burning into them. Sleepily, I open my eyes to find a new morning in front of me. I groaned and shifted…or at least tried to. Something warm pressing against me stopped me from my movement.

I glanced at the source the warmth. My eyes locked onto a glint of purple. Her eyes. Utau's eyes.

_My sister's eyes._

Instantly, the events of last night came rushing back. With each memory, I felt as if another truck had rammed me in the side. I…I…I…

"Ikuto," she whispered. "You're awake." She gently stroked my arm. Flinching, I brusquely batted her hand away, only to immediately regret it afterwards. Another memory. Another piece of guilt to live with. _As if I hadn't had enough…_

Guilt. It was always there and always will be there. My heart began throbbing again, as I realized the extent and consequences of my actions.

"Ikuto," she whispered again, this time with worry in her voice. "What's wrong?" She reached out a hand toward me. I pulled away, only to regret it more when pain flashed in her eyes.

"Utau," I rasped. "Please, I need to be alone."

She stared at me for a very long second with her dull, purple eyes. Then, swiftly, she sat up.

"Ikuto," she said in a louder voice. "Go after her. Run after her like the feline I know you are. She's not taken yet. You can still have her. You can still have her…"

With those last words, she gracefully carried her nubile body out of the room.

I could hardly think about her now. What lay right in front of me was even more than I could handle.

_I…I…I…just made love with my own sister._

As if on cue, Utau walked back into the room, clad in a light purple sundress. Her blond hair was once again split into two pigtails. She sat on the sofa. Our eyes locked.

"Ikuto," she said in a clear voice, then proceeded to blush furiously. "Thank you…for coming back. I missed you."

"Utau—" I began to apologize, but her finger interrupted by apology.

"Ikuto, I wanted it. I wanted you to be my first. I was so happy last night when you finally consented," she said. She took a deep breath. "Don't apologize. Please don't. You have nothing to apologize for." She took another breath. "I know you still love her, but she's not taken yet. You can still have her. You can still make her happy."

She replaced her finger with her lips. It wasn't the desperate, lustful kiss that I have passionately forced upon her last night. It was a sweet, longing kiss, a kiss of good-bye.

I felt her lips pull back. She started again, "Ikuto, let me be happy to have finally made love with someone I truly love."

She stood up gracefully and walked out the door without a second glance.

For a moment, I sat paralyzed on the sofa, her words churning in a circular vortex inside my mind. The cool wind from an open window snapped me back to reality.

"Love," I said, hearing my own voice drip with bitterness and sorrow. "It's bullshit."

**xoxoxoxo**

She had not come back when the room became dark again. I wasn't the least bit surprised. She had finally boosted herself up to being a singing sensation. And of course, with singing, comes concerts.

I looked out the window. The twinkling lights of the city flashed by, like little, bright fireflies. For a second, I thought I could just see her radiance shining a bit brighter than the rest of the lights. I blinked. It was gone.

I sighed and turned my eyes back to the darkness. My heart no longer throbbed with pain and guilt. Medically speaking, this was good. It was not. I knew it was not. I had finally crossed the limit of what my body could take.

Images flashed before my eyes, but I quickly suppressed them. No use remembering anymore. Just forget it all. Just forget it all.

I slowly opened the bottle I had in my hand and dumped all the pills out. They gleamed in the dark, looking seemingly wicked and malicious.

My sister's soft smile crept into my mind. I pushed it away only to find it replaced by her and her radiant smile. I felt my eyes growing moist.

_I must…quickly…_

Without hesitation, I put my hand to my mouth and threw my head back.

* * *

Hehe xD I bet more than half of you hate me with a furious passion right now. I can see the other less than half slowly backing away from me. xD I can only turn out somewhat decent pieces of writing when my emotions and mood correspond with the writing I'm working on. Otherwise, it's a piece of shit. I'm going to take down "Faked" soon since I really have no idea where I was going with that. I don't think I'll finish it either.

Anyways, review please. =D I don't want to have to blame you for Ikuto's little mishap. Utau would be...mad (understatement of the century). xD


End file.
